


My heart's creases

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Self-Harm, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non sono abbastanza, vero?” sussurrò, sospirando. “Non sono abbastanza per riuscire a dimenticarlo?”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	My heart's creases

**_ \- My heart’s creases - _ **

Hikaru voleva scappare.

Era una sensazione che aveva provato spesso nel corso della sua vita, ma mai l’aveva sentita così forte.

Non riusciva più a sostenere quello sguardo accusatore e non aveva voglia di spiegare le proprie ragioni.

Non in quel momento né in un altro.

Non poteva scappare e Yuto non se ne andava.

Rimaneva lì, immobile, con uno sguardo di ghiaccio in viso e il suo polso stretto in una mano. Hikaru sentiva come se la sua presa bruciasse, come se il segno della sua mano fosse destinato a rimanere sulla sua pelle, come il suo sguardo su di lui.

Aveva la manica della maglietta alzata, e sebbene si rifiutasse di guardare sapeva cosa avrebbe visto lungo il proprio braccio.

Tagli. Ferite più o meno profonde, più o meno vecchie, alcune fresche, alcune cicatrizzate da tempo, alcune divenute ombre, altre ancora vive nella carne.

E Hikaru non voleva guardarle. Non adesso che c’era Yuto a fissarle per lui.

“Perché, Hikka?”

Gliel’aveva chiesto già decine di volte fino a quel momento, da quando era entrato in bagno e l’aveva trovato con il rasoio in mano.

E lui non voleva rispondergli, non voleva concedergli la verità, perché sapeva che nel momento in cui l’avesse fatto sarebbe crollato tutto, tutta quella finzione che aveva così accuratamente costruito, tutte quelle menzogne che gli aveva raccontato a regola d’arte, tutto quell’amore che aveva professato nel corso degli ultimi mesi.

Sarebbe sparito tutto, come se non fosse mai esistito.

“Non... non ti do abbastanza, Hikaru? C’è qualcosa che non ho visto, qualche problema a cui non ho fatto caso? Perché davvero, non riesco a capire perché tu ti sia sentito costretto a fare una cosa del genere, a farti del male, io...” cominciò a dire, sembrando vicino ad un attacco di panico.

E Yaotome avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, dirgli che la colpa non era sua, e che lui anzi aveva fatto quanto in suo potere per cercare di farlo stare bene e di renderlo felice.

E poi avrebbe voluto dirgli che non era nella sua natura esserlo, che la sua mente si divertiva a non lasciarlo mai in pace e che quindi non avrebbe mai conosciuto davvero la felicità.

Che tagliarsi lo faceva stare bene. Che il dolore lo faceva andare avanti. Che sanguinava solo per sapere di essere vivo, perché altrimenti la sua intera esistenza non gli sarebbe parsa molto di più che un subire continuo di eventi, in cui lui non poteva far altro che restare a guardare.

Prese un respiro profondo, prima di rispondergli.

“È per Kota, Yu.” mormorò, e il solo pronunciare quel nome gli fece venire voglia di graffiare le sue stesse ferite, di riaprirle, di sentire bruciare. Questo, e lo sguardo di totale delusione che gli lanciò il più piccolo.

“Non sono abbastanza, vero?” sussurrò, sospirando. “Non sono abbastanza per riuscire a dimenticarlo?” aggiunse, con il tono di chi non si aspettava una risposta.

E del resto, non attese nemmeno che Hikaru gliene fornisse una.

Uscì dalla stanza, e il più grande scorse un velo di lacrime nei suoi occhi.

Gli sentì sbattere la porta d’ingresso, e sapeva che non sarebbe più tornato.

L’aveva deluso. Gli aveva mentito. Gli aveva fatto del male, ancora più di quanto ne avesse fatto a se stesso.

Fissò le ferite sul proprio braccio, e pensò che nemmeno una di quelle era mai stata per Yuto.

Come poteva ancora essere giusto l’amore che provava per Kota?

Eppure c’era.

E come quelle cicatrici, non se ne sarebbe andato mai.


End file.
